


to ruin it all (and love like fools)

by byeolbit



Category: Groovl1n, VIXX
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings happen, Romance Drama, Soulmates AU, all characters in this are pure of heart and dumb of ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Wonshik doesn’t have a crush on their youngest dancer. The tugging on his finger is a constant reminder why he can’t like anyone





	to ruin it all (and love like fools)

**Author's Note:**

> [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Sd7FcGmz673XlUQkK9CYW?si=_-PknEAyTmOZWi-gcp8L-w)
> 
> _(A/N - Kim Sajang is short for Kim Sajangnim which means CEO Kim in Korean)_

Wonshik feels the familiar tug on his little finger as he gets out of the car. His soulmate is nearby. He sighs, resisting the urge to touch the affected finger.

The tugging starts when they move into the new studio building. Groovl1n is still a baby company and in its early stages. Wonshik remembers the first two days passing without him noticing the effects. He passes it off as soreness after a minor injury sustained at the gym.

It’s only when Daehyun jokingly asks him if he is trying to use the force to sense where his soulmate is that he realizes that the tugging is the effect of his soulmate being nearby. The idea terrifies him. There are too many big decisions taking place and too many changes for Wonshik to deal with one more.

It’s also the first time meeting the new staff and crew. Apart from Inseob and Daehyun, he knows no one else. Fortunately and unfortunately, the new studio building also has a small office and a popular yoga center above it. Combined with Wonshik’s ill advised determination to put off facing this discovery, he never comes to know who his soulmate is.

If they are part of his new crew, they don’t show it by reacting to his presence any different. Wonshik wonders if he will ever know, given by the extreme emotions he gets from fans and haters alike. Perhaps he has already met his soulmate and knew no better. Maybe they work in the office above or are regulars at the yoga center. The possibilities are endless.

“Super Manager-nim!” he hears. He knows that playful voice. When he turns around, he is greeted by a surprise voice.

“Kim sajang, you’re here too” Haneul says, greeting him politely with a bow. She’s the youngest of the Crack Kidz dance crew and also the newest addition. Haneul joined them two weeks ago but she gets along with everyone as if she has known them for years. They have nicknames and inside jokes already.

She’s only extra polite and awkward around him. It’s the disadvantage of being the leader, he guesses. Though he wishes this wasn’t the case but that is a worry for another day.

“He has a very busy day at work” Daehyun feigns seriousness. His tone is apologetic for the sad state of affairs but his mischievous eyes aren’t.

“I’m pretty sure you make me busy schedules on purpose” Wonshik complains. Daehyun laughs and even Haneul smiles.

“Then I met you both at the perfect time! I am on a coffee run for the crew. I can get you something if you want” she offers.

“We’re all making Minhun go broke by charging his card for fancy coffee” she adds and Daehyun grins. Minhun is their new choreographer and a tough taskmaster. Coffee money is a small petty revenge.

“Can I get the fanciest thing on the list then?” Wonshik jokes.

“One caramel latte with extra syrup and whipped cream for Kim Sajang” Haneul says. She notes it down on the list she has on hand.

“He’s on a diet. He only gets an americano” Daehyun frowns.

Wonshik pouts and makes puppy eyes but Daehyun is too strict. So he turns to Haneul. She bites her lip but doesn’t waiver because Daehyun is glaring at both of them. How does Jaehwan make it work and get away with it every time?

“I’ll sneak in a cold brew in a covered cup” Haneul stage whispers and Wonshik smiles. She takes her leave, promising to be back within fifteen minutes and he watches her go.

“You’re not subtle when you are crushing on someone” Daehyun says, giving him a pointed look.

“I’m not crushing on anyone” Wonshik replies defensively. His reply is immediate and Daehyun only narrows his eyes in a knowing manner. Wonshik hits his shoulder half heartedly before walking into the building.

He doesn’t have a crush on their youngest dancer. The tugging on his finger is a constant reminder why he can’t like anyone. And too much is on the line for the new label for Wonshik to get distracted now.

Thirty minutes later when he finds a cup of cold brew on his desk accompanied with sugar free sweeteners and a sticky note asking Daehyun not to be too mad, he can’t help but wish he could.

-

Wonshik likes to think the only reason that Daehyun can tell what he feels with practiced ease is their long standing familiarity. He realizes that he isn’t subtle at all when Chiwoong catches him looking at Haneul. Chiwoong only shakes his head, fondly exasperated at the elder man.

It’s one week to the release of Vacay and the artists and crew members have begun practice for their dance and promotional videos. After a particularly long day, Wonshik decides to treat everyone to a late night dinner. The decision is followed by cheering and animated discussion over what to eat and what food stalls will be open now of the night.

Chiwoong suggests a pop up tteokbeokki stand that he frequents . Everyone agrees when Inseob adds that they can get soju or beer from the convenience store nearby. That’s how everyone ends up on an arrangement of circular tables on either chairs or stools. By virtue of being youngest, Chiwoong and Haneul help with the orders and drinks.

Once the food is all on the table, Chiwoong sits down next to him and she sits down next to Jeongyeon. Haneul loves extra spicy tteokbokki that no one else can eat. It turns into a competition to see if the others can handle the spicy rice cakes just as well. Jeongyeon eats half of a rice cake and almost cries much to everyone’s amusement.

Wonshik laughs when Haneul eats the rest and sticks her tongue out at Jeongyeon. She gets called the most disrespectful maknae ever and falls over laughing. Wonshik admires her cheeky spirit and liveliness. He pushes the rice cake around in the sauce, head propped on his hand. It’s been a long day and he doesn’t know how everyone else has energy left. Luckily his company understands and leaves him alone.

Chiwoong turns to ask him if he wants more to eat but catches wonshik smiling at the chaos. Wonshik realizes a second late and blushes in embarrassment. He didn’t realize he was staring. Maybe subtlety is a talent he doesn’t have.

“Whatever you are thinking or whatever Daehyun told you, it isn’t what it looks like” Wonshik clears up.

“I wasn’t thinking anything” Chiwoong says playfully. “I was merely admiring Hannie’s spice tolerance. I think you were too.”

Wonshik feels a pang of jealousy at the nickname. Chiwoong and Haneul are born in the same year and get to be informal with each other. He doesn’t know when Chiwoong met her but this is a small label where everyone eventually knows everyone.

“I’m going to get some more beer” Chiwoong says, leaving Wonshik to his thoughts. Almost as if to make him more jealous, Chiwoong stops to talk to Haneul after getting more beer. He says something and she indignantly protests when Jeongyeon supports him.

Wonshik looks away. It’s too late in the night to be jealous and it takes too much energy. Especially when he is trying very hard not to be. He poses for a picture with Inseob and pulls Daehyun’s leg. Jiwon texts him a cute picture of Butt who is currently at home and Wonshik misses him. After the promotion cycle, he’s going to bring Butt back to the studio. Hopefully his son will like the new one as much as he liked the older one.

“Kim Sajang, do you mind if I sit here?” Haneul asks, interrupting his thoughts.

“Haneul?” he asks, surprised. She is standing next to him with a plate of what looks like more tteokbokki and an expression that alternates between a frown and a glare at Chiwoong. Wonshik thinks he can glare at him too.

“Sure. You don’t need to ask permission" Wonshik says, still taken by surprise. He pulls the chair for her so she can set down the plate and sit down.

"I got banned from every table because of the spicy tteokbokki" she huffs.

"Everyone is just teasing you" he laughs. Chiwoong winks at Wonshik from a distance. Wonshik covers his face in embarrassment and pretends he didn't see.

"We'll see who has the last laugh when Minhun makes everyone do split stretches in the morning tomorrow" she grumbles to herself.

"Do you always hold grudges like this?" Wonshik asks, thoroughly amused.

"Yes. The kid who answered the question before I could in fifth grade is my mortal enemy" Haneul tells him. She stabs the rice cakes for emphasis.

"You are so extra" he laughs. Haneul glares at him before she realizes who she is glaring at. Unlike previous times, this time it is good natured embarrassment and not awkwardness. She looks cute even while blushing, he thinks fondly.

There is a mid tug on his finger and he shivers. Why now? What does it mean? It's a disappointing pull to reality. His soulmate is nearby now but no one else has come in or left as far as he has noticed.

"Kim Sajang, are you feeling cold?" Haneul asks, looking at him. She is already taking her jacket off before Wonshik nods in reply.

"My sister used to be an idol trainee. She would always say that colds were a singer's worst enemy" she says by way of an explanation when she holds it out to him.

"Won't you be cold?" he hesitates.

"Not very much" she shrugs. He takes the jacket and pulls it around himself. The extra warmth makes him feel better. Her jacket is old and worn out but comfortable after long use. It makes Wonshik feel at ease and he smiles gratefully at her.

This time when his finger tugs, he ignores the feeling entirely.

-

"You're zoning out" Jongin says. Wonshik has been moving back and forth on the hoverboard for a while now.

Jongin has a rare break from schedules and he decides to hang out with Wonshik at his new studio. Something has been distracting Wonshik as of late and Jongin is determined to find out what.

"Nothing really" Wonshik lies.

"Something is. It's clearly seen on your face" Jongin tells him.

"Am I really that transparent?" Wonshik despairs.

"Like clear glass" Jongin says. The truth behind this statement amuses him no end. No one can tell what Wonshik is thinking most of the time, but when you get to know him he becomes an open book on display.

"Do you remember meeting your soulmate?" Wonshik asks. Jongin nods, encouraging him to continue.

"Why didn't you date them?" Wonshik asks. He doesn't know the person or any other important details. He only knows that Jongin met them a long ago but has been single for however long Wonshik has known him.

"I was too busy with training and then with debut" Jongin shrugs.

"Would you have dated them if you weren't an idol?"

"Maybe I would have. But so many things would have changed if I wasn't a celebrity" Jongin admits. "Not everyone ends up with their soulmate and that's fine. Most of the time you don't even meet them in this lifetime."

"When I was a child and I learnt about them, I was so sure I would end up marrying whoever it is" Wonshik confesses.

It's silly but it's a thought he had harboured for years now. It's part of what makes actually meeting his soulmate so terrifying. It is also what makes his feelings for Haneul feel like a betrayal.

"Soojung wasn't your soulmate but you still liked her" Wonshik thinks out loud.

"I did. A lot. Our timing was terrible but I don't regret it" Jongin says carefully. "I would have regretted not trying."

"What if I never meet my soulmate?" Wonshik asks. It's a possibility. They are so close yet so far away.

"Then you can definitely safely ask out the person who you are crushing on. Who clearly isn't your soulmate apparently" Jongin laughs. "It might even be the best case scenario for you."

"I hate it when you do that" Wonshik gripes, getting off the hoverboard. "Don't read me like an open book."

"You love me anyways. But I was serious. Tell me more about your crush" Jongin asks, leaving forward excitedly.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone because no one knows" Wonshik says.

"Knowing you, I am sure everyone already knows" Jongin teases. He gets a cushion in his face for his troubles.

"It's one of the dancers in the new crew" Wonshik starts.

"Aren't most of them new? Your crush hasn't lasted long then" Jongin deduces.

"It's been around long enough" Wonshik sighs.

"What's her name? How did you both meet?"

"Haneul. We met here at the studio, on the day she joined the crew. She was part of the same dance school as Minhun and he recommended her."

"Does she know you like her? Do you know if she likes you?"

"I doubt it. We don't get to meet as much. And for the longest time she referred to me formally and wouldn't even look me in the eye."

"How did you end up developing a crush on her if you guys never talked?" Jongin asks confused.

"She's a really good dancer. And she's lively and cute and full of energy. I don't know. The first time we met, I was late and dance practice had already started. I think I started liking her when I saw her dance for the first time. Isn't that stupidly cheesy?" Wonshik asks.

"Very cheesy" Jongin laughs. "But also very cute."

"I don't know what to do" Wonshik says more to himself than to Jongin.

"Invite her for coffee. Or a meal together. Maybe ask for her opinion on a song and spend some time in the studio together" Jongin suggests.

"I owe her for lending me her jacket" Wonshik says, thinking hard. A coffee date might work.

If he ever manages to work up the courage to ask her. He flops down next to Jongin and lies down with his head on Jongin's lap. Why is this so hard?!

"I should warn you. With instant crushes like this, you might even find that you don't actually like the person after spending time together" Jongin warns him. His best friend is a romantic who tends to set himself up for heartbreak.

"Why can't all these stupid feelings go away on their own?" Wonshik asks with a deep sigh.

-

"Kim Sajang, you are just in time" Minhun says cheerfully.

"I was only passing by. I didn't know you were looking for me" Wonshik says, surprised.

He racks his brain to remember if he forgot about a message or if Daehyun told him that he was needed in the studio.

Truth be told, he just wants to return Haneul's jacket to her. So he picks the time when he knows that dance practice would be over and "accidentally happen to be in the same area". His calculation is slightly off as he finds Haneul and Minhun in the studio with no intention of leaving like the rest of the crew.

"We weren't looking for you specifically. I was teaching Haneul the choreography for Layered because she will be your new partner and you happened to pass by. Do you guys want to run through it once?" Minhun asks.

"Oh" Wonshik says. Warning bells start in his head immediately. The choreography is intentionally intimate and sensual and the last thing it was designed for is him dancing with his crush.

"Looks like Kim Sajang is busy. We can run through it some other time" Haneul suggests, saving him from embarrassment.

"Yeah that's a better idea. We can do run throughs before the next launch party. I don't think we added Layered to any performances in other events" Minhun thinks.

He nods to himself when his memory confirms his assumptions. He walks off to the speaker in deep thought and Haneul and Wonshik share a smile. Their head choreographer tends to do this all the time.

"I actually just wanted to return your jacket" Wonshik tells Haneul. He picks up the packet in hand and shakes it for good measure.

"I almost forgot about it" Haneul says, blinking at the packet.

"I should have returned it earlier, sorry" Wonshik apologizes.

"It's alright" Haneul says, smiling at him. Wonshik smiles in return. She takes the packet from him and their fingers brush. There is a violent tug on his finger and Wonshik accidentally grips her hand in surprise.

"Okay, let's run through the next part" Minhun announces, fiddling with the speakers and blissfully unaware of Wonshik's crisis.

"I'll leave you to it" he says stiffly before exiting the room. Haneul calls after him but he doesn't hear it over the storm of thoughts and emotions in his head.

-

"Hey" Daehyun says, snapping his fingers in front of Wonshik's face. Wonshik opens his mouth and then closes it and Daehyun frowns.

"What are you so worried about?" Daehyun asks, sitting next to him.

"Nothing. Writer's block" Wonshik lies.

It couldn't be further from the truth. After the dance studio incident, he has taken to hiding in his small studio. The extra time has actually helped him focus on producing more songs. Writer's block is the last of his issues.

"It's okay. You should take a break from composing now and then. You're always stuck in the studio till late in the night" Daehyun assures him.

"You should take time off and go date people or visit places or something. Get more life experience, you know?"

Wonshik nods. He smiles at Daehyun who takes it as a cue not to push Wonshik more. Baby steps is always the key.

"I thought you went to get more coffee" Wonshik says, noting the distinct lack of coffee cups on the table.

"I asked Haneul" Daehyun says. He feels particularly proud of this ingenious way of getting them to spend time together.

"Is she a coffee girl? Why are we always troubling her with coffee orders? Maybe we should just install vending machines in the building" Wonshik rants.

Daehyun raises an eyebrow but Wonshik continues.

"I know she's the youngest but we never made Sanghyuk get coffee. Or Chiwoong. But Chiwoong always says he'll remember the orders and then forgets it right at the counter. Just because Haneul actually notes down orders and is efficient, doesn't mean we should keep troubling her again."

"Okay man" Daehyun says, interrupting him before he goes on forever.

"Sorry. But you get my point right?" Wonshik asks, running his hand through his hair.

"Why are you avoiding Haneul?" Daehyun asks outright.

"I'm not avoiding Haneul" Wonshik lies. It's ineffective and it only confirms Daehyun's suspicion.

"Three years ago, you got into a fight with Taekwoon and every time anyone mentioned him you went on off topic rants like this one" Daehyun tells him.

"I swear to God that I'm changing my manager" Wonshik swears.

"You won't survive without me. I'm a super manager for a reason" Daehyun grins.

"Only Haneul calls you that" Wonshik reminds him.

"Because she is the only one who appreciates my hard work unlike you ungrateful brats" Daehyun complains. He swats at Wonshik's shoulder too. It starts a playful fight that is interrupted with Jeongyeon knocking on their door.

"Hello" Daehyun greets her with a smile. He almost frowns when he notices the coffee in her hand.

"Hannie had to help Chiwoong with something so she asked me to bring you the coffee" Jeongyeon tells them.

"Please stop sending our youngest on errands and let her focus on dance practice" she says solemnly before handing the coffee cups over.

"That's what I keep telling Wonshik" Daehyun says and gets a look from Wonshik in return.

Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow and shakes her head at Wonshik. "There are better ways of spending time with a girl you like. I thought you would know that Kim Sajang" she teases.

"I don't know why any of you have that assumption" he grumbles, turning away to focus on the notes on his table.

Haneul rarely asks anyone else to do her work. If she asked Jeongyeon then that only means she doesn't want to see him again after the studio incident.

Wonshik understands but he also curses his soulmate's existence. If only the stupid red thread of fate could stop interfering with his life. Especially if it doesn't plan on introducing him to his soulmate soon.

"I'm heading downstairs for practice. If you guys need anything, do it yourself" Jeongyeon says, sticking her tongue out at Daehyun before leaving.

-

Wonshik's gut feeling is correct. Haneul reverts to her respectful behavior where she never interacts with him directly.

He hopes to clarify the situation but with his tight schedule, he barely sees her in the studio building. She's very effective at avoiding people and he's terrible at trying to figure out a way to approach her that doesn't come off as stalkerish or aggressive.

So he resigns himself to waiting. He doesn't push her and the rest of the crew has noticed the cooled tension so they don't tease him either. Though no one knows exactly what went wrong, they sense that something is up and leave the two alone.

"Did Hannie reject you?" Chiwoong asks when they are alone in the changing rooms.

The rooms are small and the two of them charitably let the rest of the crew change first after the water bomb festival. As cool as the festival performances look, wet clothes in the humid heat really don't improve anyone's mood.

"Not exactly" Wonshik says carefully.

"You made a move and she turned you down? Or did you realize that you actually didn't want to pursue your crush?" he asks.

The younger is curious because he knows that Haneul was just as attracted to Wonshik as he was to her. The sudden apathy to each other does not compute.

"Things… happened and she made it clear that she wasn't interested in me. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable" Wonshik tells him.

"That sucks. I hope you feel better soon" Chiwoong says, putting a hand on Wonshik's shoulder. Wonshik nods and the two of them finish changing in silence.

The event staff have begun packing up and the Groovl1n crew are some of the last to leave the venue.

"Chiwoong, you're in the first van. Jeongyeon and Haneul will travel with us because it's a bigger and safer vehicle" Daehyun tells the pair. Chiwoong shares a look with Wonshik before walking over to the first van.

"Just murder me, why don't you" he says, not actually meaning to say it out loud.

"I do so in my head at least five times a day" Daehyun says rushing him along.

Wonshik sighs and climbs in. The only seat left is the one all the way in the back with Haneul next to one window and Inseob to the other. This is the universe being completely cruel to him. But at least the middle seat opens to the aisle and hence has more leg space.

It's a two hour ride back to the city and everyone has the same agenda of using the time to nap. Inseob has already dozed off, pulling his cap down to cover his face and Haneul has tuned out, gazing out of the window as if the cloudy sky above holds answers to the universe.

Wonshik plugs in his headphones and leans back. There is enough space for all three of them to be seated without bodily contact and he is grateful for the small mercies.

The van starts and enters the crowded highway. The slow pace is compounded with the rain starting and Wonshik knows it'll be a good three hours to the city now. He closes his eyes.

He's too wide awake for a nap so he decides to scroll through Twitter on his private account. The general reviews of their performance at positive and some fansites already have pictures out. He saves some good ones to share on the group chat later.

While replying to some of his messages, he looks towards Haneul from the corner of his eye. Her eyes keep closing and her head tilts as she drifts in and out of sleep. Her elbow props up her head but Wonshik anticipates her getting hurt should the van brake suddenly over bumps.

He shifts closer to her and gently pulls her head to rest on his shoulder. He's just being a good friend, he reasons. She could get hurt and he is preventing that. He'll pull away before she wakes up and hopefully she won't mind when she realizes it.

Haneul unconsciously wraps her arms around the arm she is resting on and nuzzles into his shoulder. Wonshik stares, never expecting her to move closer to him. Her body is warm and she fits like a puzzle piece that's custom made for him.

His finger tugs violently but Wonshik no longer cares. Backed with the adrenaline rush of the epiphany of his feelings, he kisses her forehead. Haneul sleepily asks for five more minutes to sleep a little more and he has never been more endeared.

He resolves to clear up any misunderstandings between them the moment they are back in Seoul.

-

Wonshik doesn't get a chance till five days later.

The Nirvana II launch party is coming up next. Haneul and Minhun practice together more and more while Wonshik runs the TV show promotional circuit. On his request, they decide to practice late at night after shootings and he gets his chance to talk to her alone.

"Hey" he says awkwardly when both of them sit down. Minhun just left and Haneul decides to stay back for half an hour so they can practice the performance a few more times.

The car ride has reduced some of the awkwardness between the two. Practicing together also helps. It's a slow climb back to the carefree friendship established earlier.

"Hi" Haneul says. She's more tired than he is after dancing the entire day. He passes her a bottle of water and she thanks him.

"We don't have to practice more if you feel tired" he suggests. "I'll run through it alone and we can practice together in the morning before I leave for my shoot."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something" Haneul starts, putting the water bottle aside.

"It's about what happened in the studio that day, isn't it? I am so sorry. Something else shocked me and I reacted without thinking. It was a mistake and I hope you didn't take it the wrong way" Wonshik apologizes first.

"A mistake…" Haneul trails off.

"Yeah. I didn't mean anything by it" Wonshik assures her.

"I understand" Haneul says thoughtfully. "I figured as much but things were already awkward by that point."

"I'm sorry about that" he adds.

"I'm sorry as well. It was my fault too" she replies.

"Forgive and forget?" he asks and she nods.

"Are you doing anything after practice? It's not that late but maybe we can grab some food?"

"Wonshik, you don't have to go out of your way to smooth things out. I'm fine with this arrangement honestly."

It's the first time she has addressed him with his name. Wonshik doesn't understand what just happened. Didn't they just work everything out?

"I think I'll just head home. We're fine with the choreography anyways" she says standing up and dusting her tracks.

"Wait" Wonshik says, following her. "Are you still mad at me for something?"

"I'm not" she replies, keeping her tone as neutral as possible. "I understand completely. Not everyone has a romantic relationship with their soulmate. Honestly I'm glad you wanted to be friends and it's good that we cleared it up before more misunderstandings happened."

"What do you mean by soulmates?" Wonshik asks, paling a little. It couldn't be… had he really been that blind?

"What else did you… Wait, did you even know that I was your soulmate?" Haneul realizes. No wonder he looks confused. In an instant, everything is clear for both of them.

Haneul looks him in the eye and takes his hand. The tug of the red string is there, as clear as day. Wonshik can't believe that he has been this stupid.

"It wasn't even a possibility for you, was it?" Haneul asks. Her voice is shaky and eyes glassy, all betraying the hurt she feels.

"No. It wasn't like that. Haneul I swear it wasn't -" Wonshik panics. This is not what he wanted to do. Haneul has the wrong idea. She couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Excuse me" she says before grabbing her bag and leaving the studio. Her firm tone prevents Wonshik from saying anything. He's a minute too late in following her out because she is out of sight by the time he is in the corridor.

-

"Did he stay here the entire night practicing?" Jeongyeon asks Minhun. Minhun looks at Wonshik who has fallen asleep while sitting against the mirror in the dance practice room.

"I think he did" Minhun says, deducing it from the clothes he was wearing. No one in the room wants to disturb him after looking at his worn out face.

Chiwoong peeks into the dance practice room and finds Minhun and Jeongyeon in the middle of their dilemma.

"Daehyun hyung has been looking everywhere for him. He wasn't answering his phone" he explains.

"It must have switched off" Minhun reasons.

"I'll call hyung. He can come pick Wonshik hyung up" Chiwoong agrees.

The three of them sit down silently so that they don't disturb Wonshik. Promotions are always a stressful time and they sympathize. The life of an idol is not easy.

The door opens and Chiwoong looks up to see Haneul enter while rubbing her eyes. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun and shoulders hunched. The day has barely begun but everyone in the room looks tired already.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't sleep at all last night" she says, stifling a yawn. Jeongyeon hushes her and points to the sleeping man by the mirror.

"We think he slept here. We're waiting for Daehyun hyung to pick him up for his schedule" Chiwoong tells her. Haneul nods in understanding. She glances at Wonshik and takes a minute to make up her mind.

She walks over to him and kneels down next to Wonshik. She taps on his shoulder and he stirs.

"Kim Sajang" Haneul says gently, tapping his shoulder again. He grunts in response before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You slept in the practice room" she tells him when he looks around in a daze. The room is too bright and it takes him a moment.

"I was waiting for you" he tells her sleepily. She freezes and everyone else pretends not to have heard him say that.

"You're mistaking me for Daehyun" she replies firmly.

"No. I really meant you" he insists, wide awake now. "I have to talk to you."

"We'll give you both some space" Jeongyeon says, pushing Minhun out of the room already. Haneul panics and almost leaves herself but Wonshik puts his hand on hers, pleading silently for her to listen to him.

"Just let me know if I have to kick hyung's ass later" Chiwoong tells her before leaving. He gives the couple an awkward thumbs up before closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Haneul asks him.

"I need to clarify everything. Properly this time" he stresses. Haneul's lip press together but she nods and sits down with her legs folded.

"I like you. A lot. For the past few days I have been having a crisis because I thought you weren't my soulmate. I knew by the tugging on my finger that they were somewhere nearby. I never guessed it was you because there were too many new people present when we met and I couldn't tell" he explains, speaking in one breathe.

"How long have you known that you had a soulmate?" she asks.

"The day I met the new dance crew. How did you know?" he asks her.

"You walked in in the middle of the dance practice and I felt it for the first time. Every time after that only confirmed it" she tells him.

"We've known for the same amount of time then" he thinks.

"I thought you knew too and that you didn't like me so you never reacted or brought the topic up. I honestly thought I disappointed you."

"You didn't. You could never."

"It's not that simple. You're… you Wonshik. The most talented and dedicated and frankly, handsome person ever. There was no way I could measure up. To add to the complications, you were my boss too. I worked my ass off to become a dancer and if you didn't like me, I could be kicked off the crew. I couldn't risk it."

"I wouldn't have. After that day in the studio, I thought you hated me for leaving."

"And I thought you left because you hated me."

"We're quite a pair."

"Tell me about it."

Wonshik lets go of her hand and Haneul takes the opportunity to sit down next to him. Both of them are on the same page now but the pages afterwards are blank.

"It's funny that you couldn't tell that I liked you because everyone else knew instantly" Wonshik laughs.

"What can I say, I am very dumb of ass" Haneul admits. She huffs and he grins.

"And you? Do you like me too?" Wonshik asks. It may be too soon for the question but Wonshik instinctively knows that if he doesn't ask now, he will never get the chance again.

Haneul blushes as she nods and Wonshik almost yells with joy. He leans forward and kisses her on her forehead and she helps, pushing him away.

"Can I take you on a date? Once the mixtape releases, I will have more free time. We can't go somewhere public but we can definitely do anything else you like" he promises.

"I'd like that" she agrees. Wonshik wonders whether the warmth in his chest is growing because his heartbeat has picked up or because Haneul is smiling at him. He decides that both factors are equally responsible.

"Hannie?" he asks. She hums in response, happier now that he uses her nickname to address her. He leans in and kisses her on her nose.

"Wonshik" she calls, and leans forward to kiss him on his cheek. They giggle, knowing this is extremely silly but also cute and heartwarming at the same time.

"If you both are quite done with your disgusting PDA" Daehyun says impatiently while tapping his foot on the floor. Both of them yell and start, jumping five feet apart.

"Hyung?!" Wonshik exclaims, embarrassed on having company.

"I tried stopping him but he insisted that you would be late for your hair appointment" Chiwoong explains, gesturing to Daehyun apologetically. Minhun and Jeongyeon nod behind him in support.

"Kill me now" Haneul says more to herself but everyone in the room echoes the sentiment.

"We need to rush but I am going to talk to both of you once we are back" Daehyun says, pulling Wonshik away. Wonshik whines and doesn't want to budge, looking at Haneul for support.

"I'll wait for you after practice" she promises him. He sighs and gets up, following Daehyun who loudly expresses his disgust for whipped romantic couples.

Wonshik gives a last wave to Haneul who waves back at him before being accosted by Chiwoong and Jeongyeon for details. He closes the door but can still hear Minhun yell at everyone to stop wasting precious practice time.

After days of anguish, it feels like things are going to be just fine for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)
> 
> Title inspired by Lauren Aquilina's song - [Fools](https://open.spotify.com/track/4wGQyb9nw8z9hgd7D8Gowo?si=CJpsl76hSimTOMdQMHuP2g)


End file.
